A vivacious fanfiction about a crown prince who only likes rice gruel
by CauseChicasLoveStarmen
Summary: My first fanfic ever. All of the main protagonists from the Mother series are in a fight about tonight's dinner. A simple, short story.


Today, the twelve universal saviors were in a fight about tonight's dinner. Prince Poo wanted rice gruel, while all of the others wanted...

"Spaghetti!" they all yelled at the Dalaamese prince. They've had rice gruel for dinner twice this week, and now, they just wanted something else.

"No" Poo said, "no, and once again, no! I'm not cooking spaghetti today! I'll be making more rice gruel!" He got a bucket and the keys of the door to the rice field from the counter. Under his breath, he muttered:

"I can't even eat that, according to my leader, who's still in the castle..."

"Spaghetti!" the rest of the people said, thrice, to be 100 percent clear about tonight's dinner.

"Rice gruel!" Poo answered them back, thrice as well.

"But I don't like rice gruel!" Paula said, in disgust.

"That's too bad, sweet cheeks" Poo said, as he opened the door to the rice field. "I'm the best at cooking, so I say: no spaghetti for dinner today, but rice gruel! Enough said!" He left the dining room to gather some rice from the field.

Everyone sighed, and Boney whined in disappointment. They really didn't want rice gruel for dinner for the third time this week.

"Say" Kumatora said, "if prince Poo doesn't want to make spaghetti for us... then I'll just do it myself!"

"Hmm..." Teddy said.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Jeff agreed.

"The best of luck!" Boney barked.

"Then, leave it all to me!" Kumatora said, as she headed towards the kitchen and winked at Duster before starting for real.

Duster looked back at her with an amorous glance. He and Kumatora have been in love for a few weeks, but they didn't do much with their relationship yet, so Duster really hoped that Kumatora's cooking skills would improve their relationship.

* * *

One hour later, prince Poo didn't gather the right amount of rice yet. He sighed, and muttered to himself:

"They may have been right with the fact that they didn't want rice gruel for dinner again... but I won't give up! I'll make the best out of it!"

Kumatora, on the other hand, already made 5 pans full of spaghetti, and decided that she was done cooking. She called Duster, Lucas, Ness and Ninten to the kitchen to carry a pan each, because Kumatora didn't have five pairs of hands, of course.

The rest of the people, who were already sitting at the table in the dining room, now became really excited with the fact that they finally had something other than rice gruel for dinner.

"Finally!" Ana said.

"It's about time!" Lucas said, as he put one pan onto one of the coasters on the table.

"I just looked out of the window" Paula giggled, "and my too-hard-working sweetheart hasn't got enough rice yet...!" This made the others laugh as well.

"But I did make a lot of spaghetti!" Kumatora said, as she served the spaghetti to all of the people who were already sitting at the table. She even served some on Poo's plate, even though his spot was empty. "Well, enjoy your meal, I guess!" She eventually took place on her spot and enjoyed the spaghetti the most, because she was the one who made it, of course.

"This is the absolute best!" Lloyd said, with a mouth full.

"I totally agree!" Teddy said.

"And you can finally season it too" Jeff said, as he sprinkled some black pepper on his spaghetti.

Of course, the couples who were sitting at the table were the absolute happiest with tonight's dinner, because they mostly played with it instead of eating it. Ness and Lucas both got a string of spaghetti and made a heart out of it, Ninten and Ana shared their bites, and Kumatora and Duster even shared one string together, only to suck it up to let it result into kissing each other.

After a while, Poo came back inside, his forehead shimmering from the sweat because he worked too hard, and his bucket not as full of rice as the other days.

"So" Poo started, "someone already managed to make dinner?"

"It was made pretty quickly" Ness said, raising his eyebrows twice.

"You'd better look in the cupboards of the kitchen next time" Lloyd said. "There's even more in them than in the fields."

"I managed" Kumatora said, grinning at the prince.

"Well, then I guess there's no other choice than just joining you all" Poo said, taking a seat at his spot and starting to devour the spaghetti like crazy.

Paula laughed at it, because it was absolutely no pretty sight to all of the others.

"Well, I guess he likes it" Kumatora said, "and that makes me happy."

The rest of the people who were sitting at the table started laughing, because they finally had the dinner they wanted.


End file.
